School Shooting
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: What happens when Jesse comes back and holds Rachel hostage? Will Finn and the Glee Club save her? Rated T I DO NOT OWN GLEE!
1. Chapter 1: School Shooting

**Glee School Shooting**

**Chapter 1: Regionals? **

**This idea just came to me. I hope you enjoy this! I do not own Glee!**

**Rachel's POV: **

We were all sitting in Glee rehearsal. I was sitting on Finn's lap. Mr. Shuester entered the room.

"So we need to pick numbers for regionals! Let's get started!" he said and clapped his hands. We all smiled.

"I just need to use the bathroom really quick." I announced. I was heading to the bathroom, when someone covered my eyes.

"Finn you should probably go back to Glee." I stated. I turned around and standing there was someone I didn't want to see ever again. Jesse was standing holding a gun at my face.

"Hey Rachel." Jesse exclaimed.

"Jesse. Please don't do anything stupid." I cried. My hands were shaking with fear. This could be the last few seconds of my life. Tears were escaping my eyes. I need Finn. Jesse grabbed me and pointed the gun to my head. 

"Let's have everyone in Glee club watch me kill you. It will be more fun that way." Jesse stated. We walked into the classroom. Everyone was shocked at the site they saw. Jesse closed the door. Finn stood up.

"Don't come any closer or she is dead." Jesse said with rage.

"Please let me go." I cried. I was in tears and no one knew what to do to help me.

"What do you want from her Jesse?" Finn asked. Puck looked like he was going to punch him. His fists were in ball. Everyone was so scared at the site.

"I want you to drop out of Regionals." Jesse exclaimed.

"Fine deal." Mr. Shuester stated.

"I want you to call them while I have her held hostage. Also put it on speaker phone." Jesse stated. Mr. Shuester took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello. This is Sara from the show choir. How can I help you?" Sara said into the phone.

"Hello. This is Mr. Shuester from William Mckinley High School. I am calling because our Glee club, The New Directions, cannot preform at Regionals. Please give the spot to another club. Thank you." Mr. Shuester exclaimed. He hung up the phone.

"Alright we did that. Now please give us Rachel." Finn said.

"No." Jesse snapped.

"What?!" Finn yelled. He pulled me out of the classroom.

"FINN!" I cried. I was hit in the head and blacked out.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was just an opening. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Where Is She?

Chapter 2: Where Is She?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Glee!  
><strong>

**Finn's POV:**

Jesse pulled Rachael out of the classroom and I ran after.

"FINN!" Rachael cried. Jesse pushed Rachael hard against the locker and she fell. She blacked out and Jesse carried her.

"Don't come any closer or I will kill her." he said. He then left with the love of my life. I ran back into the choir room.

"Jesse just pushed Rachael into a locker. She fell and blacked out. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I called the cops. They are on their way." Mr. Shuester explained.

"But what if he tries to kill her?" I asked. I sat in the chair with my head in my hands.

"He is not that stupid." Kurt said trying to cheer me up, but it was no use. The cops arrived ten minutes later and we told him everything that happened.

"Okay we will notify you all if we find her. I want you guys to stay in this room. We don't need anyone else getting hurt.

"Okay. Thank you." Mr. Shuester replied. We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS!" I yelled causing everyone to jump.

"Finn you need to try and be brave." Quinn explained.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN A PHSYCO KIDNAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND, AND IS HOLDING HER HOSTAGE!" I yelled.

"Be calm for Rachael dude." Puck said. I knew they were right. All I could do was think of how Rachael must be feeling.

**Rachael's POV:  
><strong>

I woke up and I was in this barn. I was tied to a chair. My head is killing me. I remembered what happened. Jesse kidnapped me and held me hostage. I miss Finn.

"Good you're up." Jesse sneered walking over.

"Can I please leave now?" I asked.

"No. We need to call your pathetic boyfriend." Jesse growled.

"Finn is not pathetic! You are! He is so much better than you and I love!" I exclaimed very loudly. Jesse slapped me.

"Owe!" I cried.

"Now do what I say or you won't get hurt. You're going to call Finn and break things off with him. Tell him you never really loved him and you were using him. You have to tell him that you will be attending Vocal Adrenalines team and leaving the New Directions." Jesse said. I have to do it. My life depends on it. Hopefully Finn will think something is up and not take it seriously.

"Fine, but can you not smack or hurt me anymore?" I questioned.

"Fine. We could even become a couple." he exclaimed.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." I stated. I am going to try an escape later. He started dialing the phone.

**Finn's POV:**

My cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was blocked.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Finn. I have someone here that wants to tell you something." Jesse said.

"Who is it?" Puck asked.

"Jesse." I whispered. I placed the phone on speaker.

"Finn?" Rachael asked. I could tell by her voice that she was not okay and she was trying to fake something.

"Rachael. Are you alright?" I questioned. Everyone ran over to me.

"Yes. I am fine. Listen Finn things aren't going well between us and I think we should break things off." she said. I am going to kill Jesse. Obviously he is making her say that. I looked at everyone.

"Why?" I questioned sounding upset to play along with this.

"I want to join Vocal Adrenaline. I never loved you. I love Jesse." Rachael said.

"Rachael please don't do this. Where are you?" I said/asked.

"Goodbye Finn." she said.

"Rachael wait!" I yelled into the phone, but it was to late. The phone called had ended.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and check out my other stories! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Need You Now

Chapter 3: Need You Now

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been super busy with school and work. I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Glee!  
><strong>

**Rachel's POV:**

I can't believe Jesse made me do that. I hope Finn didn't take it seriously. I love him so much. I really need him right now. I can't die. I didn't make it big on broad way and didn't marry Finn. I want us to grow old together and have kids. Well after I make it big on broad way. Right now I am in Jesse's car.

"I am going food shopping. You are to stay here. If you escape, I will find you." Jesse sneered.

"Okay I won't. Can you get Apple Juice and some carrots?" I asked.

"Sure. See you in twenty minutes." he announced. He closed the car door. He left his cell in the car. Once he was in the store. I grabbed his phone and started running. As I was running, I dialed Finn's number.

"Hello?" Finn asked. By the sound of his voice, I could tell he was upset.

"Finn! I escaped. I need you now!" I cried into the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked concerned.

"Um. I am on Crystal Avenue. It's by Shop Rite. Hurry before he knows that I escaped." I cried.

"I'm on my way. I will meet you there with Puck and Quinn. The cops are coming too. Quinn is going to talk to you while I drive. Hid in the bush." Finn stated.

"Okay." I say. I hide in the bush.

"Rachael. It's Quinn. How are you?" she asked. I heard a lot of footsteps. I could tell they were running.

"Not good. My head is bleeding and pounding. I am all bruised up and have scratches all over me. I'm so scared." I cried.

"We are almost there. Just stay strong. What house number are you by?" she asked. I looked at the mailbox.

"I am at house 8." I said.

"Alright. We are turning onto the street." Quinn said. I jumped out of the bush. Waving my hands. Finn's car, cop cars and the ambulance pulled over. Finn and everyone rushed out. I ran into Finn's arm.

"I didn't mean any of that Finn. I swear Jesse made me say it. He threatened me. Please forgive me." I cried into his chest.

"It's okay. I knew that. I went along with it, so he wouldn't suspect anything. Let's get you checked out. He came in the ambulance with me. Quinn drove the other car. We arrived at the hospital. I had to get stitches. Finn and everyone came to see me after the finished the stitches.

"We are so happy that you're okay sweetie." Hiram said.

"I am so happy too." LeRoy exclaimed. The policed entered.

"Hello Rachel. My name is Officer Benet. I am happy to announce that we caught Jesse and he is locked up for good. We also have a restraining order on him for you. I am sorry that this happened and I hope you feel better." she stated.

"Thank you." I replied. Everyone left after hugging me. Finn and I were alone.

"I love you and will never leave your site. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Finn asked kneeling down and opening up a ring box. The diamond ring was gorgeous.

"I love you too! Yes!" I exclaimed crying. We had a passionate kiss and everyone rushed in cheering. We broke apart. I can't believe Finn is mine forever. This is the best happily ever after ever! 

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a review and read my other stories! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
